Blood Bonds
by EasternWolf23
Summary: A young female vampire hunter makes her way to Cross Academy. To what ends will she go to avenge the murder of her family? This takes place after the series. As a warning; it may not match the end of the storyline at some points.
1. Chapter 1

~Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. ~

Chapter One

~Mira~

It was quiet as I made my way through the train station. There was nearly no one there, which suited me just fine. My work here was finished, and I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I used a portion of my pay to buy a ticket at the booth. Taking my ticket, I sat on a bench to wait for the train. However, before long, I was up walking around again. I couldn't help it, I was always restless. I was never in one place for very long. Everywhere I went, I would do a few jobs, then move on. It was dangerous for a lone vampire hunter to stay in one location for too long. This was a lesson learned from experience. I paused for a moment, the flash of a memory going through my mind. I scrunched up my face, trying to banish it from my head. Despite my efforts, the memory flooded over me.

_A beautiful, secluded home; a young girl with her parents and two brothers. The parents were laughing as the three children played._

Then the scene changed.

_The girl was crying and calling for her parents. She was running through the house looking for them. She found them outside, lying in pools of their own blood. A few feet away from her parents, she found one of her brothers lying face down. She ran over to him, and saw that he was pale; as if he had been drained of blood. She began to shake violently when she realized what had happened; vampires. She heard screams from the other side of the house and chills went down her spine. She turned around and saw her remaining brother running towards her. _

"_Mira, hurry; run away!"_

_However, instead of running; she stood still in shock. She watched as a large figure appeared next to her brother. At this point, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She watched the figure grab her brother by the neck, and slowly bite into his throat…_

I snapped out of the memory as my heart was filled with a burning anger. My eyes suddenly stung with unshed tears; but I refused to let them fall. This was the reason I hunted vampires; so that what happened to me wouldn't happen to anyone else. The only reason I clung to my past was to hold onto my anger. It was the only thing I had left; this was my sole purpose, the only reason I had to keep living. I knew the dangers, I saw first-hand how everything could wrong. The death of my family was a result of this "job". I sometimes wondered if they would have been proud of me following in their footsteps, or concerned that it had completely consumed my life. Either way, it was too late to ask. The only difference between what I did, and what my parents did, was that I would never join a hunter association. I had never done well with taking orders, and I also partially blamed them for the death of my family. They didn't relocate us enough, that's why the vampire found us; and by that time, it was too late.

I looked up as I heard the train pull into the station. I stopped to grab my bag, then boarded the train. A slight smile crossed my face as I took my seat. I was predicting a lot of satisfaction from this trip. I was about to walk in on the mother load of vampires; I was headed to Cross Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

~Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. ~

Chapter Two

~Mira~

After what felt like forever, I was finally able to make my way off the train. Looking at a map, I could see that I was still pretty far from the academy. It would have taken practically all day to walk there, so I headed for the near by bus stop in hopes of catching one soon. I only had to wait a few minutes before the bus arrived. Surprisingly, only a few people got on with me, and there was only one other person already on the bus other than the driver. I took a seat near the front and watched out the window. I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew I was the only passenger left on the bus and the sky was just getting the first hints of pink and purple that indicated evening. The driver must have noticed me because he shot me a glance.

"Well kid, either you're going to have to get off or give me some idea where you need to be."

I looked away from the window. "I need to get to Cross Academy." I watched to see his reaction. He went pale and maybe even a little green.

"Why on earth do you want to go there?"

I turned back to the window. "I have business there." The driver seemed to remain physically uncomfortable with me there in the silence that followed. Before long, we stopped before a rusty, broken down gate. I stood on the bottom of the step of the bus looking at the scene before me. A little farther off, I could see buildings that looked like they hadn't been occupied in at least a decade. I looked back at the driver and noticed he was shaking slightly. "Is this really the academy?" He nodded,

"If you don't believe me, look at the plaque." I stepped of the bus and began to thank him but before I could say anything the doors closed and he speed off. I raised an eyebrow and turned to walk over to the gate. I took a look at the plaque and, even though the words were severely faded, I could make out that it was Cross Academy. I cautiously made my way past the gate and to the first building. The door was already half rotted of its hinges so I had little trouble getting in. I searched the bottom floor for any signs of life, and found none. I had more hope for the second floor, though. As I went along, I began to find things like handheld mirrors and hairbrushes. While it was satisfying to find signs that people had been here, it was obvious they had not been used for a while. However, in one of the very back rooms, I found something with promise. It was a pill bottle filled with little red tablets. Some were spilled on the floor and unlike the other items I had found, this one was not covered is dust. I took a few tablets out of the bottle and stashed them in my pockets. I wanted to examine all the evidence at once instead of one at a time. I made my way back down to the first floor and was about to walk out the door when I saw a shadow. I sucked in a breath and stopped, my eyes fixed on the shadow. After a moment it disappeared and after waiting a moment longer, I walked out of the building and backed away from the direction I saw the shadow go. I kept walking backwards until I bumped into something. Quickly stepping forward and tuning around, I saw a boy a bit older than me standing there with his arms crossed. He was tall with silver hair and striking violet eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

I quickly recovered from my shock and narrowed my eyes. "I could ask you the same thing." He said nothing, but continued staring at me. I stared right back. Finally he shrugged.

"I live here, not that it's any of your business. Now it's your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"To say why you're here."

I quickly thought up an excuse. "I travel around a lot and I was looking for a place to stay for a while and passing by this just looked awfully convenient." He looked skeptical but it didn't seem like he was going to push. He looked away and sighed.

"Alright then, come with me."

With that he walked past me. "Wait, where are we going" He looked over his shoulder at me.

"You need a place to stay, right? There are plenty of rooms around here and besides, I would probably get scolded if I made you leave."

I followed his across the grounds to a larger building. As we walked, I couldn't help but think how strange he was. He couldn't be a vampire or else he would have already attacked me, but he was so cold and distant. He must have said something while I was lost in my thoughts because stopped to get my attention. "Huh?"

"I asked what your name is."

"Oh, it's Mira." At this, he flinched ever so slightly and quickly turned back around to continue walking. After a moment, I spoke again. "What about your name?" This time he didn't stop or turn around.

"I'm Zero." 

~And here we are again. Sorry it's taken me so long to do any updates. Ii will try to stay on top of it more. Anyway, I hope you liked chapter two! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. ~


End file.
